Everlasting Star
by Matt Alan
Summary: (An updated version) The year is After Colony 204, A new era is quickly setting in. The era of the Newtype. Neo OZ has been formed, led by the younger brother of Treize. 2 new Gundams have appeared. But no one seems to know which side they're on. R & R!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey minna

Hey minna! This is my updated version of Everlasting Star. I realize how bad the last one sucked. ^_^ So I'm attempting to try again. Maybe this one will be better! ^_^ 

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything to do with it. It belongs to its respected owners. However I do own: Teso Maiya, Triou Senju, Gundam Star RAIN, Tri Blade Gundam, Xenos Azarez, Wind Chill, this plot, and story line, and anything else that didn't belong to G-Wing. ^_^ Don'tcha hate these snobbish disclaimers? ^_^ Please R&R!

****

Everlasting Star

A Gundam Wing related fanfiction by Starsaber.

________________________________________________________________________

The year is After Colony 204. With peace attained in AC 197, the universe was headed to an age where weapons were no longer needed. However many people opposed the idea of no armaments. Feeling that man's will to fight was deteriorating, Jushi Kushrenada formed the organization known as Neo OZ. A new military nation was easy to form since the split of the ESUN. In AC 200, the ESUN split into two governing bodies, ESUN Earth, and ESUN Space. Each keeping order and control democratically. Neo OZ broke onto the scene in late November, AC 203. With both, veterans from the previous era's wars, and new, bright, young soldiers. Neo OZ has gained control of half of the former ESUN bases. Wars are erupting across the world just as before. Space has had relatively few disturbances. ESUN Space has kept order in all but L2, and L5. The original Gundam Pilots have not yet made a move. However the Preventer Agency has been acting as Earth's main protectors for now. But with only antique Mobile Suits, both sides appear quite even. Until now…

________________________________________________________________________ 

****

Prologue 

__

-Inside of a resource satellite connected to LaGrange Point 1-

A young figure is walking down the halls of the underground base. The light shines dimly on him. His features are hidden. Strength seems to radiate from him. Skill, power, but mostly, danger. His dark, cobalt green eyes have a strange look to them. His eyes strike fear into all, that gaze into them. His glare, a warning of death. His uncombed dark brown hair falls right into place with the flick of two fingers. Beneath the pilot suit is a dark green jacket, white t-shirt, and blue denim pants. Underneath that, is a perfectly developed teenage physique. His breath is silent, his footsteps even more so. 

His mind, is unique. Something not entirely ordinary. Almost an evolution of the normal human brain. Psychic like. 

He breathes in easily. To lighten the tension. 

'Almost time now.'

All lights cut out now. Only briefly though. They can't risk anything now. Backup generators kick in. Most of the power of the colony is being used for one purpose.

Project Star RAIN

He almost smiles to himself. But smiling is a sign of weakness. So he stops. He must not, ever, show _any_ weakness. 

Shadows dance around his feet. 

The seriousness of the situation sets in. 

Fate, is in his hands. The fate of this project. The fate of Treize Kushrenada's ideals. 

This mission is in his hands. 

His breath becomes ragged as he remembers all that he has endured. The training he has went through. All leading up to this. He is prepared. There is no other option now. No looking back. 

He passes through a series of hallways, meeting no one. 

They know he will be using this path. And no one wants to see his eyes. 

His eyes show death to some. Life to others. His eyes seem to cause things to happen.

Not entirely an untrue accusation either. 

He comes to the final barrier between him and destiny.

A door.

A simple metal door that you press a button to open.

His breathing returns to normal. He has been prepared for this moment for years. Everything is leading to this.

With one final memory he presses the door opener button. 

The sight before him is not unexpected.

He walks into the Mobile Suit hanger.

A blond-headed woman in her early twenties greets him.

"Pilot 07…"

I nod my greeting.

"You know what you're going to do now."

"Yes." I answer her quickly and quietly.

"Pilot 07, Teso…"

"I understand."

I walk solemnly to the hunk of metal that is like an extension of myself. It's my soul outside of my body. His mind, and mine…

I reach in the newly installed back door of my Mobile Suit. 

Gundam.

That's what they called this. 

The system alone took 4 years to design and develop. 

The RAIN System

It utilizes the pilot's mental capabilities. But only special pilots can operate the mental part of the system. They can only use the manual way. That is, if they don't have seizures from the sere speed and intensity that this Mobile Suit puts on its pilots. Only I can handle it properly. 

My training, The Perfect Soldier training. Only one has ever survived it before I.

Him…

As I position myself into the pilot's chair, my eyes glow dark green. 

'It's all his fault.'

I unconsciously activate the Mobile Suit's main computer.

'He's the reason behind it all.'

The main computer comes to life. The eyes on the head of the Mobile Suit glow green. Dark, cobalt green, my color.

__

[Please enter the date]

The computer requires a spoken dialogue date.

"January 1, After Colony 204."

__

[Date confirmed]

[What is the Pilot's name]

"Teso Maiya."

__

[Pilot's name confirmed]

'He is to blame…'

__

[Confirming Mobile Suit Gundam's name]

'He did it.'

__

[Gundam Star RAIN]

I strap on the safety straps located above my shoulders. I grip the controls with my hands.

__

[Mission has been uploaded into my data would you like to hear it]

I already knew the first mission. "No."

'His fault.'

__

[Mission launch clearance has been confirmed shall we begin]

I concentrate mentally.

I enter my world of color and illusion. 

The colors of green, violet, white, gray, and black, swirl around slowly in my mind.

I give the answer mentally.

{Yes.}

__

[We shall begin in 5]

'I know my orders.'

__

[4]

'But he…'

__

[3]

'I shall kill him.'

__

[2]

'I'll carry out my orders, but…'

__

[1]

"I'll give you a fare warning Heero Yuy…"

__

[0 Launch has began]

"Omae o korosu."

The small shuttle launches from LaGrange Point 1.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

__

Hiya! Well? What'd you think? A little short I know, but, hey, I wrote this all in one setting. So… well you get the picture. I'll take a little bit more time on the next chapter. But I felt this first one should be all about Pilot 07. I never gave much insight to the beginning of the Operation in the first version of E. Star. Expect something similar for Pilot 08. I don't want this to seem like a marysue, so I'm taking my time more on this one. Please Read and review!!! ^_^ 


	2. Finding Work

Hey minna

Hey minna! This is my updated version of Everlasting Star. I realize how bad the last one sucked. ^_^ So I'm attempting to try again. Maybe this one will be better! ^_^ 

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything to do with it. It belongs to its respected owners. However I do own: Teso Maiya, Triou Senju, Gundam Star RAIN, Tri Blade Gundam, Xenos Azarez, Wind Chill, this plot, and story line, and anything else that didn't belong to G-Wing. ^_^ Don'tcha hate these snobbish disclaimers? ^_^ Please R&R!

****

Everlasting Star

A Gundam Wing related fanfiction by Starsaber.

________________________________________________________________________

The year is After Colony 204. With peace attained in AC 197, the universe was headed to an age where weapons were no longer needed. However many people opposed the idea of no armaments. Feeling that man's will to fight was deteriorating, Jushi Kushrenada formed the organization known as Neo OZ. A new military nation was easy to form since the split of the ESUN. In AC 200, the ESUN split into two governing bodies, ESUN Earth, and ESUN Space. Each keeping order and control democratically. Neo OZ broke onto the scene in late November, AC 203. With both, veterans from the previous era's wars, and new, bright, young soldiers. Neo OZ has gained control of half of the former ESUN bases. Wars are erupting across the world just as before. Space has had relatively few disturbances. ESUN Space has kept order in all but L2, and L5. The original Gundam Pilots have not yet made a move. However the Preventer Agency has been acting as Earth's main protectors for now. But with only antique Mobile Suits, both sides appear quite even. Until now…

________________________________________________________________________ 

****

Chapter 1: Finding Work

"Ok, I've made it to Earth. Now what?"

__

[Triou Senju Mission states you should find a place to hide out]

"Sounds good."

'Heh, this mission shall be easy.'

Triou's cerulean blue eyes lit up with anticipation. A strand of his lemon yellow hair fell down. Triou quickly put it back into place with his hand. He smiled a kind, true, genuine smile. A smile like that is rare these days. It appears to be child like with its playfulness, but, in reality, that smile has seen many a horrible situation. Still his smile can light up a many gloomy people. His smile is hard to resist smiling back at. Triou Senju appears to be older than he really is. 

By the time a man has turned 15, he can no longer be a child. 

Triou Senju knows all about that.

"Ok, Tri Blade, where should we go?"

__

[Mission states that you should find an appropriate place to hide out at]

'I hate it that this machine can't divide sentences, or add punctuation. Really annoying.'

Triou checked the in-screen radar. He's over France.

"Hey look!"

Triou launched the outer cams. Triou's excitement came from the bright whirl of colors below.

A circus.

"Maybe…"

~*~

Catherine Bloom walked out from the local McWorlds. She apparently decided she wanted to take a walk in the local park. She was taking her time wherever she was going, but that is not what someone else was thinking.

An older teenage male walked up to Catherine Bloom.

"Can I help you?" Catherine politely asked the dirty young man.

"Yeah you can."

"Will this take long? I'm kinda in a hurry."

The man walked in close to Catherine.

"No, not long at all."

The man grabbed at her.

He attempted with one hand to take her shirt off. With the other hand he kept it over her mouth to stop her screams.

"Won't take long at all baby."

~*~

'Crud!'

'Someone sure can scream loud.'

"STOP!!!"

"That didn't sound good."

Triou Senju looked around the park he had entered. France Central Park. 

Triou started walking on the walking trail.

Birds chirped overhead. The leaves rustled in the cool January wind. 

A quick sudden pain came to his head.

In a short cry of pain, Triou feel to the ground holding his head.

"The pain!"

Color exploded into my head. Yellow, blue, red, gray, and white. The colors formed images in my head, then went away. The images I mean. The color is still swirling around. Each strand of light that comes to my head brings a new definition to the word pain. My skull feels it will burst. The pain keeps coming. Additional color adds itself to the original shades. Forming a picture of a young red headed woman. 

{What the heck is going on?}

{And why am I talking like this?}

{I know what I must do!}

~*~

"Please stop!"

Catherine was sobbing in protest. Kicking back at the man attempting to rape her. 

An image appeared in her head. 

A young man running through the park. 

{Please help me…}

A flash and blur happened, and Catherine found herself on the ground. When she looked up she saw a young, blond hared man attacking the man who dared attempted to…

The perverted punk fount himself on the receiving-in of an assault of an angry teenager. 

Within seconds the fight was over.

"Take this! See if you can ever attempt to do that again to unsuspecting pretty women!"

And with that, the teen gave a kick to the man where he wouldn't be able to do, what he attempted to do to Catherine, again.

The teenage male turned his head in disgust from the sight of that perverted punk lying on the ground. His eyes looked at Catherine on the ground, then he quickly turned his head.

When Catherine had made her appearance a little more decent she stood up.

"Thank you…"

The man turned to look at her. 

"It was nothing, but I think we should leave this area."

"Agreed."

Catherine and the guy who had rescued her left to another walking trail.

She stopped him and looked at him.

"I know I said this before, but thank you, again."

He smiled a real, true, genuine smile and said.

"Like I said, It was nothing. Anyone with any decency would have done the same."

She couldn't help but smile back at him. "You would be surprised. My brother would say the same thing."

They walked for a little while further before she asked her question.

"What's your name?"

He seemed to think for a minute. He looked at her for the longest time before answering. 

"My name's Triou Senju. What's yours?"

He flashed that smile of his again.

She smiled back and then answered. "I'm Catherine Bloom. Pleased to meet you."

"Same here."

The birds chirped over head once again. Reminding the two that they were still in a public park.

"So what are you doing around here?" Catherine asked Triou.

Triou thought again before answering. "I'm looking for a job."

"How old are you?"

"15."

'He looks a lot older than 15. Cute though.'

"Does your parents know about this? Hmm?"

The smile left Triou's face.

"Nope. They couldn't anyway even if I tried to tell them."

Catherine froze. 'Oh my gah!' 

The birds' overhead once again stopped chirping. Catherine walked over to a nearby bench and sat down.

She looked over at Triou. "I'm sorry, Triou, I didn't know."

"It's ok!" He put on a grin, but Catherine knew it was fake.

He started to walk off.

'Oh no!'

"Triou!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about working n the circus?"

Suddenly Triou's eyes lit up. His mouth quickly worked its way into a smile that he seemed to flash alot.

"No, but I believe I could do something in one. Why?"

Catherine got up from the bench and walked over to Triou.

"Well, you see, I work in one. And we're short a person in an act. What do you think you could do?"

Triou's smile grew wider. "Trapeze."

~*~

Triou's audition only had 3 people present. The Manager of the circus, Catherine, and another man.

He was a lanky brunette, his walk was like a cat stalking it's pray. You could tell he was well built. But he was real quiet. The only time spoke to anyone he was real courteous.

The manager gave his instructions to Triou. Triou gladly obliged. 

His performance lasted only for about 3 minutes. But when he climbed back down The Manager and Catherine were left speechless.

Catherine was the first one to speak.

"Triou! Where did you learn to do that?!"

Triou smiled his smile again and replied.

"Someone taught me when I was real young."

The unknown quiet man leaned forward as if to say something.

His voice was real low and quiet.

"You remind me of someone I know."

Catherine interrupted.

"Oh brother, Trowa, are you thinking about your long hared friend? What's his name?"

"Duo."

"Yeah him!"

Catherine started to giggle lightly. 

I turned towards the Manager. "Well?"

He looked at me.

"I'd be an idiot not to hire you. When can you start?"

I smiled. "Today. I just gotta go take care of something first. If that's ok with you?"

"Fine, fine. Just be back before tonight." And with that the Manager left the room. Leaving me with Catherine and that other guy.

Catherine smiled at me.

"Triou?"

"Yes?"

"I would like you to meet my brother, Trowa Barton."

I grinned at Trowa. "Pleased to meet you!"

I extended my hand to meet his in a firm grip. He must have been testing me. His grip was what I expected. Hard. 

Apparently I passed the test though.

He let his hand drop from the shake.

"I am pleased to meet you as well…?"

"Triou. Triou Senju."

His eyes showed the trace of a smile, but his mouth did not.

"I'm looking forward to working with you on the trapeze then, Triou."

Trowa walked away muttering something under his breath about 'duo', and 'trio'.

I turned my eyes away from Trowa when Cathy spoke to me.

"Um…sorry. What did you say, Catherine?"

She smiled a nice, warm, easy smile.

"I said why don't you just call me Cathy, like Trowa does."

I grinned at her.

"Ok Cathy."

"Now what did Trowa mean about working with me on the trapeze?"

She giggled.

"Remember how I said we was a man short for an act? Well, the trapeze is the act."

I almost laughed at the turn of events. My luck must be good today.

She continued. "You'll be working with Trowa and me in a 'special' act."

"Special?"

She laughed. "You'll see."

And with that she left also.

I smiled at her back. 'Nice figure…'

I started walking off the circus grounds. To go take care of my little 'business'.

'This circus doesn't have any idea what they just took in…'

Triou Senju went along his way to secure his hidden Gundam.

________________________________________________________________________

__

Well? What'd you think? Should I just quit now? Come on! Leave a review! ^_^ Sorry, I'm being so demanding. But I want this one to be better than the first go around. Oh and if anyone actually read the first version of E. Star, they'd notice a few things different. For one thing Dex Simon (I hated that name) has become Triou Senju. And Goldenwings has become Tri Blade Gundam. Teso's last name has also been slightly altered. So… well? Heh, R&R!!!

`Starsaber 

****


	3. Starting Up

Hey minna

Hey minna! This is my updated version of Everlasting Star. I realize how bad the last one sucked. ^_^ So I'm attempting to try again. Maybe this one will be better! ^_^ I realize I switch back and forth from 1st person POV and 3rd person. So, oh well. ^ ^

Ok error-fixing time. In chapter 1 I called the character Pilot 07, well it should have been Pilot 06. The song used in this chapter is called **At that time, you should know**, by Midorikawa Hikaru. Ok thanks!

Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything to do with it. It belongs to its respected owners. However I do own: Teso Maiya, Triou Senju, Gundam Star RAIN, Tri Blade Gundam, Xenos Azarez, Wind Chill, this plot, and story line, and anything else that didn't belong to G-Wing. ^_^ Don'tcha hate these snobbish disclaimers? ^_^ Please R&R!

****

Everlasting Star

A Gundam Wing related fanfiction by Starsaber.

________________________________________________________________________

The year is After Colony 204. With peace attained in AC 197, the universe was headed to an age where weapons were no longer needed. However many people opposed the idea of no armaments. Feeling that man's will to fight was deteriorating, Jushi Kushrenada formed the organization known as Neo OZ. A new military nation was easy to form since the split of the ESUN. In AC 200, the ESUN split into two governing bodies, ESUN Earth, and ESUN Space. Each keeping order and control democratically. Neo OZ broke onto the scene in late November, AC 203. With both, veterans from the previous era's wars, and new, bright, young soldiers. Neo OZ has gained control of half of the former ESUN bases. Wars are erupting across the world just as before. Space has had relatively few disturbances. ESUN Space has kept order in all but L2, and L5. The original Gundam Pilots have not yet made a move. However the Preventer Agency has been acting as Earth's main protectors for now. But with only antique Mobile Suits, both sides appear quite even. Until now…

________________________________________________________________________ 

****

Chapter 2: Starting Up

__

-Somewhere in LaGrange Point 1-

A new hotel overlooks a fake lake. The Star Light Hotel. On the 12th floor furious typing can be heard. A look inside the room sees a Japanese man typing away on his laptop.

Looking through his Prussian blue eyes, the man hacks into the main computer of a network. The Neo OZ Organization Network. His intent is to find out as much as he can about the heads of the Organization. So far only one name has shown up, Jushi Kushrenada.

'The system has a tight lock on it, but, I should get through in…now.'

A profile with 2 names appears.

Jushi Kushrenada 

Xenos Azarez

I double-clicked on the first name, first.

__

Jushi Kushrenada, born After Colony 185. Brother of the late Treize Kushrenada. Ethnic Group, German. Jushi Kushrenada secretly gathered power in the years following the Mariemaia Invasion. After obtaining a significant military force, and antique Mobile Suits, Jushi was able to break out into the scene rather easy. With the help of Xenos Azarez, Jushi was able to plan the assassination of the ESUN Earth President. Jushi is an expert manipulating Mobile Suits, past and rumored to be constructing one now as we speak. Skilled with the same persuasion powers as his late brother, Jushi has quickly gained the respect of his fellow co-workers. 

A few pictures showed up as well. Jushi is a tall man with long red hair tied in a braid. Ice cold blue eyes and the smile that can only belong to a Kushrenada. 

'Ok, not exactly what I was hoping for but I know some facts on the head now.'

I double-clicked on the name Xenos Azarez. I already had seen him in Mobile Suit combat, but only through media clips.

__

Xenos Azarez, birth-date unknown. Known throughout the Neo OZ Organization for his mask, resembling The Lightning Baron, Zechs Merquise. And for his exceptional Mobile Suit skills. Never hangs around with any of the other 'boys' of Neo Oz. Seems to prefer solitude. Was the driving force behind Neo OZ's entrance to the public. Has taken over numerous ESUN bases with his exceptional skills, whether through his piloting skills, or through takeovers from the inside. A figure greatly admired and respected. Not much is else is known.

A few clips were shown of him. He indeed wore a mask like Zechs. The bright red hair flowing freely against his shoulders reminded him of someone. He didn't let anything show of his skin. 

Not much learned from that… But it could be useful later on.

Heero closed out his small files on Neo OZ, and instead opened a new folder. Titled 'Gundam Upgrades'.

~*~

Teso was a few hundred kilometers from his destination. St. Gabrielle's Institute.

'This is where I must go.'

'_He _once went here…maybe I can learn something on him.'

Teso Maiya's dark, cobalt green eyes seemed to glow darker as he switched Star RAIN over to auto pilot. 

The inside of Gundam Star RAIN wasn't really too comfortable. As far as Mobile Suits go. He had the brakes and accelerator at his feet. The control sticks in his hands to maneuver with, and activate the beam saber with. To his right was the switch that initiated the 'Nova Shot' Beam Cannon. In front of him was the camera view he got from the head camera. To the left and right of him wore where he launched the outer cameras. Below the viewing screens were the keyboards connected to mini computer screens. Level with his waist was a compartment to the left he could pull out and type in his password. He also used that same function to scramble the picture that came up on other people's communication patches. His voice was also altered. Plus he had the basic radio

A little cramped he had to admit. 

__

[Mission states that you should find a suitable location to hide yourself in]

Recalling Star RAIN's annoying computer talk. Teso knew only one place he could go to. And that is St. Gabrielle's Institute.

I remember my '_Newtype_' training. The agony that follows when you start it up. I first started up the RAIN System on simulators back in L1… 

__

"Again! Do it again!"

"How do you expect to master the RAIN System when you can't even control your own abilities!?"

I strained and strained. But each time the pain and suffering was worse. The color, the color! Each color is one step closer to insanity, or death. But I had no choice but to continue on. To master the system.

But my goals were always the same, complete your mission, then help the civilians. 

But for me, I had another mission they didn't know about. 

Kill Heero Yuy.

I almost smirk at how I first figured out about St. Gabrielle's. 

Wing Gundam. Protecting Relena Dorian. Dorian's daughter. A student was transferring that same day. Heero Yuy. That night he was seen dancing with Dorian's daughter. That girl Relena obviously must have cared greatly about him; she was often heard talking about him in her sleep.

__

"I know his secret! That's why he said he was going to kill me! Gundam!"

'It's a wonder no one else made any connection.' 

'But my mother did.'

~*~

__

-St. Gabrielle's Institute Northern Eurasia- 

The class was buzzing with excitement. Hurried and excited whispers passed from both the girls and guys.

Typical morning before class at St. Gabrielle's.

The teacher walked in, and a hushed silence fell on the class.

She was a kind old woman, with black going gray hair. In her late forties.

The students admired and respected her nonetheless. You see, she was a retired politician from Old Sanc Kingdom. A pacifist till the demise of the Kingdom.

Her name was Katrina Remorn, she was French to say the less, but she spoke perfect English.

"Attention class! Attention!"

All the students turned to Ms. Remorn with interest.

"Class, we have a new student joining our ranks."

The door to the classroom opened. In walked in a teenage male. His dark brown hair shadowed some of his face from view. But his eyes could still be seen. Dark, cobalt green.

His footsteps were barely recognizable in the vast room. His voice was mostly monotonous. 

"My name is Teso Maiya, pleased to meet you." 

"…Maiya?…"

"…Did he say Maiya?…"

"…Wonder if he's…"

Teso bowed his head somewhat.

"Class! Class! Attention!"

She smiled at Teso. "You may take that seat up there." She pointed to the highest row, a seat beside a black-headed girl.

Teso slowly raised his head and walked quickly, but quietly to his seat.

He sat down and brought out his books for his studies.

The black headed girl started jabbering at once.

"So? Where ya from? How ya been? My name is Aria! Pleased to meet you! I'm 14 how old are you?"

The girl's light, orchid purple blue eyes pleaded to the side of my head.

I turned my head to stare into her eyes with mine. She immediately shut up. Below and beside me I could hear useless jabbering about my amazing ability to make Aria Marionette to shut up, just by looking at her. 

'Heh, if they only knew…'

The class continued as normal without Aria talking once unless she was called to.

I gathered up my books and folders. As I was leaving the classroom I bumped into someone by mistake. I never did realize that I had dropped one of my folders.

~*~

__

- New Lake Victoria Military Academy-

"…Commander Kushrenada is coming here!…"

"…Jushi Kushrenada?!…"

"…His Excellency!?…"

"…Lt. Xenos Azarez too!!…"

Trainees ran amok upon the grounds of New Lake Victoria Military Academy. The news spread like a wildfire in less than a minute. Special Lt. Xenos Azarez and His Excellency, the Chief Commander and leader of Neo OZ, Jushi Kushrenada, were coming to Lake Victoria on some kind of business. Rumors were flying as to why. Some said not even the Special Lt. Xenos Azarez even knew. 

Special Ensign Ramo was finally able to calm down his squad with the promise of extra work for each and every one of them.

Special Lt. Utena, however, was having a harder time controlling her students. 

"Settle down NOW!"

That got their attention.

Lt. Utena paced back and forth with her hands on her hips. Her short, chin length dark green hair swished back and forth as she walked. Her light brown eyes showed fire. Never, ever, had she seen such a situation.

One of the trainees standing in line started to twitch unconsciously. A nervous habit of his. Lt. Utena caught one look of this and walked forward to him. She stood a few inches away from him, then smacked him right across the face.

"Listen up! Just because we have special guests coming, doesn't mean you can just slack off like this! You're embarrassing yourselves and me! I don't want to see this happen again!"

"Ma'am! Yes ma'am!!"

Lt. Utena continued to pace back and forth across the concrete outside of the trainees' dormitories. She finally stopped and surveyed them all before issuing her order.

"Alright now! I want you all to prepare the Leos for your first assignment!"

A shocked silence fell over the group. 

"You mean… you mean… we've completed our training?"

Lt. Utena took a look at the one that had spoken. 

"You haven't. But the rest of you I shall be giving you your welcome into Neo OZ speech later this afternoon. Now prepare your Leos for tomorrow, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"

"MA'AM! YES MA'AM!!"

All of the graduating trainees ran off as fast as they could to the Mobile Suit hanger. Except, the one, Special Lt. Utena had said wouldn't.

His name is Scott Saito. The 16year old boy wiped back his light blue hair back with his hand. He slowly started to walk back to his dormitory when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to look into the light brown eyes of Instructor Utena.

His special friend. Kinoko Utena. Kinoko had raised him as her little brother. Ever since his parents had died those years back in the war. 

She sighed and began talking. "Sorry, little brother for being so harsh…"

He interrupted her. "It's ok. I spoke outta place."

She continued, ignoring him. "…I didn't want the others to know what we had planned for you."

I glanced at her now, curious.

"His Excellency has something he needs done. And, he needed a highly skilled pilot for the job. So I got in touch with Lt. Xenos, and suggested you for this assignment."

"His Excellency shall meet with you when he arrives."

The breath was taken away from Scott. 

"Aneki…"

'His Excellency!?!?! Wants to see me???'

'Its true I've always had exceptional piloting skills… but…'

'Jushi Kushrenada wants to meet me!'

~*~

I turned over on top of my bed. The dream, I knew I would have if I fell asleep. 

The time was only 8:30 p.m. but I knew I would have to wake up early. 

I still hadn't undressed. My dark green jacket lay in the chair at the computer desk. I had taken care of my entrance fee's problems earlier after class. 

I didn't even notice the radio was on.

I was so exhausted, that I didn't even notice when I drifted off to sleep, from taking in all I would have to accomplish here on Earth…

And… thinking about him…

**__**

"That person will hurt

your nieve self

even through jealousy or sympathy

all your friends have stopped visiting…"

__

'He did it! He caused it all!'

Tossing around in his sleep Teso dreamt about his past…

The man who had ruined it.

__

'Ane!! Look out!!!!!'

Teso was forced to watch the falling building once again. 

From that day forward, his eyes showed the death that he had experienced.

**__**

"You should go with your eyes open

You should see the rainbow disappearing

*At that time,

you will surely know

you lost everything

At that time,

But you should think

While looking at the sky,

This is for the best"

__

'I swore to you!'

'Heero Yuy!'

Teso twisted the quilt on top of his bed in his dormitory. Still fighting with his nightmare.

The remembrance of the destruction still was perfectly clear in his mind. The pain he felt. The losing of nearly everything, not quite everything, but close.

The rest… would be lost later.

**__**

"When you return, the looks you

get from others will pierce

Those who were once your close friends…

Will turn their backs on you"

The agony… the guilt… all caused by him… every bit of it…

Teso's nightmare wouldn't let him go. 

His vow… his oath of revenge…

Would be fulfilled…

**__**

"If you're lonely, it's ok to cry out

when you do, the stars will approve"

His prayers had been answered, to an extent at least.

He never wanted others to feel how he did. No one, no one, deserved to feel how he did.

No one.

The stars answered his prayers. His wish, he wanted it to be fulfilled.

Maybe that was why he underwent his training.

Why he allowed himself to endure all those years…

The body of Teso Maiya breathed up and down in a silent, rhythmic movements. 

Teso could feel consciousness returning to him. He took that opportunity to wake up.

**__**

"At that time,

you will finally know

you are your only friend

At that time,

You will keep walking

On the road

That is yours alone."

Teso allowed the song on the radio to finish before rising from his bed to turn it off. 

Teso strolled over to the chair where he had left his dark green jacket, and sat down in it.

He slowly pulled off his shirt. Clad from the waist up. Teso was preparing to remove his blue jean pants when he heard a knock at his door.

Teso rose silently from his chair and stealthily made his way to his door.

Light from the outside window on the left-hand wall of his dormitory, played shadows across his clad, well developed chest. 

When Teso had finally crept his way to his door, he removed the latch locking it. He slowly reached for the doorknob. He opened the door a little way, only to have it pushed all the way open from the person outside.

Instincts told Teso to backflip backwards and land in crouched fighting position. Teso threw himself forward at the intruding person.

Only to stop himself in mid-air when he realized the 'intruder' was Aria.

Aria stepped back a step into the hallway. Teso drew himself up to full height and looked at her.

The sight Aria took in was not what she had expected. Aria could feel the blush rise up in her cheeks as she stared at Teso's well-developed upper body. 

The neon red blush took full-assault on Aria's face now. 

It was Teso that spoke first.

"What do you want?"

________________________________________________________________________

__

Heh, I know Teso's brief dream and what he said won't mean much to you…now. But I know what will happen!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uh…eh hum… sorry. I promise everything shall be explained in due time… Now, how about being so kind as to leave a review? Come on! I'll give you a cookie! ^_^

`Starsaber


End file.
